Efímero
by Hiyori Arakawa
Summary: Quién lo diría, piensa, que él acabaría siendo su verdadero salvador. Sin embargo, es hora de que la promesa de vida se invierta.


**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. Escribo esta historia sin ánimos de lucro y prohíbo el plagio o re-publicación.**

* * *

Sakura merecía demasiado, sin embargo aquí estoy escribiendo angst. Quién me entiende. Espero que les guste.

* * *

 **.**

 **Efímero**

 **.**

* * *

Sakura es pequeña; su cuerpo es débil y sus ojos brillan como piedras preciosas. El cabello despeinado de un rosa pálido cubre su frente y sus dedos tiemblan, camina a paso lento, como sin tener un rumbo fijo y pateando piedras. Las demás niñas en la academia ninja se burlan de ella e incluso cuando no hablan, Sakura puede oír sus palabras. Parece buscar una esperanza, una oportunidad de florecer; afortunadamente, no tarda en encontrarla. Ino Yamanaka es belleza, la mires por donde la mires. Sus ojos azules son profundos como el océano y sus ademanes pueden llegar a lastimar más que cualquier espina. Camina rápido, así que para mantenerse a su lado, Sakura debe acelerar el ritmo. Se cae un par de veces, sin embargo, Ino siempre voltea a ayudarle.

Se enfrenta con facilidad a las niñas bravuconas y Sakura le admira automáticamente. Crece a su lado y los días en la academia se vuelven dulces, como caramelos de cereza.

Pronto su realidad cambia cuando conoce a Sasuke Uchiha. Es hermoso y siempre está callado, no suele mirar a nadie por más de cinco segundos y cuando Sakura repara en él, mientras recoge algunos libros acerca del ninjutsu en la biblioteca, su corazón se acelera de golpe. El sol le ilumina con suavidad entre las cortinas y el niño lee libro tras libro sin inmutarse siquiera por la presencia de _todas ésas chiquillas_ suspirando por él.

Cuando Sakura les comenta a sus nuevas amigas acerca de sus sentimientos, Ino frunce el entrecejo y sus puños se tensan. Se percata de ello, pero como intentando convencerse a sí misma, lo pasa por alto. Ino la ha ayudado a seguir adelante, le ha regalado un autoestima y nunca, pero nunca, le ha hecho sentir mal. Sakura la quiere y la idolatra, porque cuando están juntas sus manos se sienten cálidas y la sonrisa burbujea en sus labios. Es por ello que, cuando se entera de que a Ino también le gusta Sasuke Uchiha, se siente destrozada. No hay manera de que le gane, después de todo, fue ella quien recogió pieza por pieza y armó con cuidado a la Sakura que es hoy. Así que transforma ésa frustración en odio y lo vuelve tan real que, cuando le dice a Ino que a partir de ahora serán enemigas, casi no se siente mal. Casi le gusta. Se siente fuerte e independiente.

Ino le mira profundamente, no cambia su expresión dura. Sin embargo, sus labios tiemblan. Y de eso, Sakura no logra percatarse.

El día en el que anuncian los equipos gennin, luego de graduarse, Sakura se peina incontables veces el cabello rosa ahora largo y se mira durante extensos minutos en el espejo. Ha crecido y ha cambiado notablemente, se ha vuelto un poco más fuerte, sin embargo, sus ojos mantienen ése deje de inocencia refulgente que cautivó a Ino en un primer momento. Cuando asignan a Naruto Uzumaki y a Sasuke Uchiha como sus compañeros, Sakura se siente contrariada. Como victoriosa y humillada por una derrota al mismo tiempo, y piensa, que es la segunda vez que siente algo tan ambiguo.

Sasuke es magnífico tal y como lo ha imaginado, es un poco frío, sí, quizás demasiado, pero es una niña ingenua y cree que _ella_ puede cambiarle. Naruto, por otra parte, es ruidoso, poco inteligente y nada especial. Su presencia le molesta en sobremanera, más aún cuando le sonríe de oreja a oreja y le dice cosas cursis. Sakura siente que el estómago se le revuelve y no se contiene las ganas de gritarle o golpearle.

Tiene mucho que aprender y un camino largo la espera frente a sus pies.

Las misiones como el equipo siete se acumulan de a poco y lentamente comienzan a conocerse más. Y luego, cuando llegan los exámenes chunnin, Sakura está tan ilusionada con la idea de continuar creciendo que ni siquiera imagina la posibilidad de que suceda algo mal. El bosque es un lugar oscuro y peligroso, da miedo pero debe continuar caminando. Sasuke corre veloz y Naruto salta de árbol en árbol; Sakura no es rápida, y nadie voltea a darle una mano. Observa sus espaldas, siempre frente a ella y comienza a sentirse un estorbo, como si estuvieran a un nivel diferente, ése en el que Sakura creía estar.

Son incontables las veces que la salvan, y cuando llega _su_ momento, el momento de lucirse y demostrar que realmente ha florecido, intenta con todas sus fuerzas. Naruto está desmayado y por primera vez, el corazón se le encoge al verle así; Sasuke también está fuera de la pelea y Sakura empuña el kunai con tanto ímpetu que sus nudillos se vuelven pálidos. El ninja enemigo la golpea y siente la sangre tibia en sus labios, duele profundamente pero no titubea, no duda. Se mantiene firme, lo intenta, porque debe proteger a su equipo, cueste lo que cueste. Cuando Ino y compañía aparecen para salvarlos, Sakura se ve a sí misma en el pasado, indefensa y llorando, siendo protegida por los brazos cálidos de Ino. Y piensa que ha fallado, sin embargo, es ése su _verdadero_ florecimiento. Es ése el momento en el que abre los ojos.

Y todo pasa muy rápido, Sasuke despierta y eventualmente, ella le detiene. Cuando lo toca, su piel es fría, como muerta. Pero el corazón se le acelera, elige creer que es por amor y continúa alimentando ésa ilusión. Pasan a la segunda etapa del examen y a Sakura le toca enfrentarse a Ino. No le sorprende, porque sabe que tarde o temprano iba a suceder. Se siente extasiada, decide no volver a mostrarse débil frente a ella. La pelea comienza pareja y en algún momento, Ino toma la delantera, está arrinconada y a punto de perder.

Sin embargo, es allí cuando lo oye. Su voz se escucha en la lejanía, pero está allí. La siente, cosquillea y entonces, despierta. La pelea acaba en empate y ambas caen inconscientes.

Es ésa la primera vez que la voz de Naruto le acaricia el corazón.

El tiempo parece continuar veloz, como odiando la idea de detenerse y permitirle apreciar los escasos buenos momentos. El día en el que Sasuke se marcha de Konoha llega tan súbitamente que el espíritu de Sakura flaquea. Recuerda cada palabra dicha ésa noche durante los siguientes días como si los recitara cada mañana. Naruto se ha ido a traerle de vuelta y es aquél el comienzo de una _promesa de por vida_. Eventualmente la misión falla y cuando observa a sus compañeros volver destrozados, heridos y sangrando, Sakura comprende que han acabado los días de inocencia. Han quedado atrás y ella debe caminar hacia adelante también. El rostro de Naruto está cubierto por vendas y siente que se quiebra el último rincón sano de su corazón. Él se disculpa y a ella le tiemblan las piernas.

Comienza a arrepentirse de todas las cosas feas que le ha dicho y de todas las veces que le apartó de su lado. Comienza a entenderle, despacio; Naruto se vuelve una _esperanza_.

Cuando se va de la aldea con el extraño señor Jiraiya, con las intenciones de entrenar y volverse más fuerte, Sakura decide hacer lo mismo. Su preparación como ninja médico es larga, agotadora y tediosa, pero al final del día, todo parece volverse un poco más brillante cuando sus esfuerzos dan resultado. Los días pasan lento, los veranos son calurosos y Sakura observa el cielo anaranjado todas las tardes pensando en qué estará haciendo Naruto, y más tarde, cuando cae la noche, llora hasta quedarse dormida pensando en las personas que se han alejado de su lado. Es como una rutina que se ha marcado en sus mejillas, escrita en el camino que dejan sus lágrimas. Sin embargo, poco a poco comienza a olvidarse y se esconde en algún lugar de su interior. Como las palabras dichas en sus años de infancia, se desvanece a medida que los días avanzan.

Naruto vuelve a Konoha y es como si el tiempo se acelerara otra vez. Su sonrisa se extiende en su rostro moreno y algo cosquillea sobre su ombligo. Sus ojos azules le recuerdan a los calurosos mediodías de primavera y chispean entusiasmo, es el mismo de siempre y a la vez, ha cambiado. Todo en el ha cambiado. Muchas cosas comienzan a suceder, se arremolinan y no le dan descanso. Las misiones y los problemas van de la mano y Sakura se pregunta cómo habría sido su vida si nunca jamás se hubiera vuelto una kunoichi. Los golpes que recibe duelen, pero cada cicatriz es una enseñanza y un poco de fuerza para volver a levantarse. Son muchas las veces que llora, porque no quiere perder a nadie y es egoísta, siempre lo ha sido. Quiere todo para sí misma, quiere que todos sean felices. Y de esta forma, poco a poco comienza a dejar de lado su felicidad. Antes de darse cuenta, se halla a sí misma haciendo todo lo posible para ayudar a Naruto. Y se siente insignificante, porque son cosas pequeñas y nunca alcanzan, pero el mundo parece conspirar para recordarle a cada paso que da, cuánto él la ama.

Lo sabe, desde pequeños lo sabe. Naruto jamás se lo ha dicho en la cara, pero Sakura siente todo con el corazón expuesto y de la misma manera, percibe los sentimientos de los demás, ha aprendido a hacerlo.

El peso de vidas ajenas se recuesta en sus jóvenes espaldas y parecen querer arrebatarles los ánimos. Sakura ha intentado rendirse muchas veces, porque es joven y ha vivido mucho y a veces, sólo a veces, _ya no quiere vivir más_. Sin embargo, en cuanto ve las espaldas de sus amigos levantándose para continuar peleando, vuelve a sentir lo que sentía años atrás cuando sólo eran ella, Naruto y Sasuke. Ahora hay mucha más gente, personas que nunca pensó se volverían tan importantes. Y a pesar de que continuamente extraña a ésa parte de su corazón que se corrompió cuando eran niños, las sonrisas de ésas personas la llenan un poco. La ayudan a buscar la fuerza para seguir adelante.

Han luchado contra organizaciones criminales, contra shinobis que no han dudado en hacerles el mayor daño posible, se han metido en una guerra, han perseguido a un amigo perdido durante meses y meses; han tenido que sufrir y han experimentado el miedo en carne propia. Y ése, es el verdadero camino ninja. Sakura se ha convencido de eso, mientras repasa con los ojos cansados los acontecimientos de su vida. Sus cortos dieciséis años. No debería ser así. No debería doler tanto. Pero es la manera en la que han sucedido las cosas y observa sus manos, sucias y manchadas con sangre, no la suya, y eso es lo que más la asusta.

El día en el que todo acaba, el día en el que aquella larga aventura finalmente acaba, es también el día de un nuevo comienzo. No son flores y fuegos artificiales como lo pintan las historias, son demasiados los ninjas caídos en la guerra y a Sakura le duelen las piernas, le tiemblan las manos y las bolsas debajo de sus ojos se reúsan a irse. Konoha es oscura, Konoha está desolada. Todo ha acabado, sí, pero no realmente para ellos, para los que continúan vivos. Sakura pasa la mayor parte de su tiempo en el hospital, atendiendo y esperando a que sus dos compañeros de vida se mejoren. Naruto y Sasuke han perdido ambos un brazo, pero la sonrisa gigante del primero parece hacerles olvidar todo. No han sido testigos de los resultados devastadores, no han podido asistir a los múltiples funerales, no han visto los rostros desencajados de sus camaradas al enterarse de la muerte de un ser querido. Y Sakura está agradecida de que haya sido así. Ya no quiere verles sufrir, a ninguno de los dos. Puede que este no sea _su_ final feliz, y el de muchos más, pero anhela que sí sea el de Naruto y Sasuke. Cargará con toda la tristeza, la depresión, las pesadillas de combate, cargará con todo. Será ella quien lo haga ahora. Entonces mientras venda heridas y aplica inyecciones y revisa paciente tras paciente, mientras ayuda con papeleo y visita familias destruidas y adorna tumbas con coloridas flores; Naruto descansa, Sasuke descansa.

Es una tarde en la que va a visitarlos, falta poco para que les den el alta, Sasuke se ha ido a una revisión especial y Naruto tiene la habitación para él solo. Le saluda con su típica sonrisa, satisfecho y triunfante, finalmente realizado. Sakura titubea durante pocos segundos, pero se sienta a su lado y le mira las facciones. Han crecido, es notable, Naruto tiene el cabello quizás demasiado largo y Sakura le roza con la punta de los dedos. Él se sobresalta ligeramente, pero no se mueve, su sonrisa desaparece pero le mira con intensidad, de ésa manera en la que sólo él sabe mirarle.

—He cumplido mi promesa.

Y Sakura cierra los ojos mientras suspira. Aquellas palabras calan profundo en su interior y como si fueran una llave maestra, liberan su primera sonrisa sincera en quizás mucho tiempo. _Quién lo diría_ , piensa, que lo único que necesitaba para volver a sentirse humana era escuchar su voz, escucharle hablar sobre ésa _promesa de vida._ Quién lo diría, piensa, que él acabaría siendo su verdadero salvador.

—Sí… —su voz asciende y se pierde en algún rincón de la habitación, sellada por los labios de Naruto que se inclina hacia adelante y le acaricia el cabello rosa.

Allí están, las flores y fuegos artificiales, oh, allí están.

El contacto es suave, dulce, como algodón de azúcar. Se separan un poco y siente su respiración cálida chocar contra su mejilla, en el mismo sitio en el que solía dibujarse una rutina sombría en sus días de soledad.

" _Ahora puedes seguir con tu vida_ ".

Sakura no lo dice, pero ésas palabras hacen eco en su mente y poco a poco se sueltan y caen los pedazos resquebrajados de su agrietado corazón.

Naruto es su felicidad, se ha convertido en eso, es su salvación y es su esperanza, sin embargo ella, no puede entregarle la misma satisfacción.

Es doloroso, el momento en el que se percata de ello. Duele mucho, más de lo que han dolido todas sus heridas de guerra. Pero si es ella quien ahora carga con la tristeza, con la presión y con la ansiedad, ¿cómo podría ser ella quien le entregara felicidad? Sakura ha decidido convertirse en el soporte de Naruto, incluso si él no lo sabe, ya no quiere verle resistir la tristeza, de ningún modo, ella recibirá los golpes a partir de ahora. Se ha preparado toda su vida para ello.

Es hora de que la _promesa de vida_ se invierta.

Así que Sakura niega suavemente con la cabeza, y observa a Naruto suspirar con pesadez. Ella le habla entre risas, insinuando que ahora que Sasuke ha vuelto, todo tiene sentido, siempre ha pretendido estar enamorado de ella sólo porque era su rival. Sabe que sus palabras son absolutamente ridículas, carecen de sentido alguno, porque no hay amor más puro que el que surge de Naruto. Pero él siempre ha sido un poco lento, e incluso fácil de convencer, y Sakura ríe y ríe y Naruto agacha la cabeza, ruborizándose.

Sasuke va y viene, viajando de punta a punta, ella nunca sabe exactamente a dónde va, pero lo acepta. En uno de sus regresos a Konoha, ella se declara una vez más, su voz suena extremadamente falsa, pero se alivia al recordar lo poco que a Sasuke realmente le importa. Él le agradece otra vez, casi automáticamente, la diferencia es que ahora sus deseos de revivir su clan son verdaderos, y Sakura acaba de abotonarse su nuevo vestido Uchiha.

Naruto se ha vuelto Hokage y una serie de extraños acontecimientos acaban con Hinata Hyuuga confesándosele. Naruto acepta, Sakura está detrás de un árbol espiando a su amiga luego de darle ánimos y él la mira. En el momento en el que le dice que sí, no es a los ojos perlados a donde se dirige su mirada, no, y a Sakura le late el corazón rápido y por un momento, piensa en volver sobre sus pasos, piensa en acabar con todo y correr a sus brazos sin importarle nada. Pero desvía la vista y vuelve a su escondite, cuenta hasta diez, calmando su respiración. No puede echarlo a perder, no serán felices juntos, debe entenderlo, ambos deben hacerlo, _no serán felices juntos_.

Sakura piensa que esto ya lo ha vivido antes, en algún momento de su vida. Quizás es mentira, quizás es demasiado cierto. Siempre se ha movido al compás de los demás, siguiendo los pasos de otra persona. Primero fue Ino, luego Sasuke y después Naruto. Así que se queda allí parada, con el corazón en la mano y los ojos rojos, pensando si las decisiones que ha tomado por su propia cuenta han estado bien. Por primera vez es ella quien va delante, ahuyentando los males y escondiendo las cicatrices, por primera vez es ella quien realmente busca la felicidad de los demás. Antes lo intentaba con todo su ser, pero ahora lo ha logrado.

La boda de Naruto es un evento maravilloso. Exorbitantemente caro y como sacado de un cuento de fantasía. De ésos en los que solía creer cuando era pequeña. Observa a Hinata Hyuuga, su expresión casi vacía le da náuseas por unos pocos segundos y se pregunta por qué no pudo haber sido como ella, una niña cuyos ojos únicamente ven a una persona. Se pregunta por qué ella debe ser egoísta y querer todo para todos, por qué no logra contentarse con cosas sencillas e ignorar con facilidad las desgracias que le rodeaban, tal y como hace Hinata Hyuuga. La vida de su querido primo se la llevó la guerra y Sakura ha pasado tardes enteras rezándole, aún no puede sacarse el sabor amargo que le trae la idea de que él ya no esté, pero allí se encuentra ella, casándose sin inconveniente alguno. Y Sakura le envidia. Es la primera vez que lo hace. Porque si bien ha decidido cargar con la tristeza de Naruto, una parte de su razón piensa que es injusto que sea ella quien se lleve los aplausos. Y la envidia se convierte en nostalgia. Observa a Naruto, su cabello es mucho más corto ahora y ha crecido varios centímetros. Sus facciones se han endurecido y sus ojos celestes continúan igual de mágicos que siempre. Recuerda la primera vez que le vio, las mejillas manchadas con tierra y la sonrisa zorruna extendida de oreja a oreja. Su piel morena lastimada con rasguños producto del arduo entrenamiento y su mirada resplandeciendo determinación bajo el sol de una Konoha en aquellos días inocente. El cambio es notable y se pregunta si también es para bien. Debe serlo, después de todo, ¿han pasado por tanto sólo para acabar de la manera equivocada? No, Sakura cree que así deben ser las cosas, cree que es el desenlace perfecto. Aquél en el que el hombre que iluminó sus más oscuros días finalmente consigue la felicidad y aquél en el que ella alcanza su meta. Siente que por fin sus pequeños gestos llegan hasta el corazón de Naruto y han logrado calmar su angustia. Ahora debe dejarle continuar su vida con paz y tranquilidad, alejado del pasado hiriente que ella representa. Ahora seguirán caminos diferentes, pero siempre recordará la promesa de vida que significó tantas cosas para ambos. Sakura cierra los ojos y sonríe en la distancia, mientras se aleja del casamiento Uzumaki, sus pasos son lentos y mira a las estrellas. Se lleva una mano al pecho e intenta hallar los latidos de su corazón. Suspira cuando lo encuentra, como recordando que está viva. Todos los pedacitos han caído pero continúan latiendo, uno a uno, como un reloj descoordinado, una bomba de tiempo. Laten y a la vez, duelen, sangran y jamás dejarán de hacerlo. Pero está bien, todo está bien.

Sakura ya no es tan pequeña y sus ojos son opacos como piedras sin lustrar. Sus manos ya no tiemblan y su voz es potente, tumbando cualquier peligro.

Sakura ha vivido mucho en muy poco tiempo, ha aprendido y jamás ha olvidado, ha conocido a personas que la han cambiado de pies a cabeza. Sakura ha amado como nunca lo volverá a hacer y ha dejado ir como sabe que debía de ser.

Sakura piensa, _quizás en otra vida…_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
